I Don't Want to Go
by Sassy08
Summary: Just a really short fluff fic between Danny and Sam when he has to leave. Not one of my best pieces I think. DS


Titile: I Don't Want to Go

Summary:- Just a really short fluff fic between Danny and Sam when he has to leave. Not one of my best pieces I think. D/S

Disclaimer- Danny Phantom is not mine!

Sam's POV

Danny and I have been dating for years and we're still in that romantic 'never want to leave you' stage. It's always been like that for us. I don't think it'll ever change either. I love the feeling. It still sends an electric current through me when he touches me or takes my hand. Almost every kiss feels like the first or better.

Right now, we're in my apartment and I know exactly what time it is. It's my favorite moment but the one I dread the most as well.

We're laying on the couch both facing the tv and his arms are around me. The tv is dark because the movie ended about a half hour to an hour ago. Neither of us wanted to get up though. I wouldn't be suprised if I dozed off for a moment or so. I was so comfortable just feeling the warmth of his body next to mine. I reach and take one of his hands in mine and I stroke it with my thumb.

I turn my head to look at him and he leans toward me and tilts his head. I crane my neck to make my lips reach his. My free arm wraps around his neck and pulls him closer. Unfortunatlly, we're inturuppted by the sound of the buzzer telling us that Tucker was downstairs waiting for Danny. (Tucker was picking him up to go to some annual car show.)

I pull away and turn back to face the tv and sigh. I didn't want to move. I wanted to fall asleep just like this, in his arms. I know that can't happen tonight though. He pulls me closer against his body and I close my eyes soaking in the moment, just like every time. I can feel and hear him breathing steadily. I feel him lean down and his warm breath is now tickling my ear. All I can do is smile.

"I don't want to go." He whispers. Each and everytime he says that, it always sounds sweet and sincere. It almost send a shiver down my back. I sigh again but don't move. He's the first to sit up. He climbs over me and stands over me. My back suddenly feels a cold rush hit it. God I hate that. "C'mon." He takes my hand and pulls me up.

He wraps his arm around my back and it rests on my waist. I put my arm around his back and it rests on his shoulder. We start walking as the buzzer rings again. Tucker was getting a little impatient. Before I can open the door, he swings me around to face him and pushes me gently against the door. He gets real close to me and puts his lips to mine.

Note: he'd never done that before.

His hands are on both sides of me, almost pinning me there. I have no problem with that either. I wrap my arms around his neck and run them through his hair. My eyes are closed but I can feel his hands rest on my ribs and then snake around my back pulling me even closer to him. My lips open under his and his tongue slips into my mouth. It would have gone on further if the buzzer didn't _go off agian_!

Danny pulls away but rests his forehead on mine. His breath warm on my face. The taste of him still tingling on my lips. He pulls me into a hug and holds me tight. I rest my head on his shoulder but then he turns and whispers in my ear.

"I hate leaving." He said softly. "Sam, move in with me?" My eyes shot open in suprise. I pulled back and looked into his blue eyes. I smiled softly and kissed him gently.

"Of course." I whispered. The buzzer went of again but this time it was longer. We both ignored it. "We're going to live together?"

"We're going to live together!" He yelled. We both started laughing a little because we had no other reaction. He pulled me away from the door and hugged. me. He picked me up off the ground and spun me around. Once he put me down, we heard rocks being thrown at my balcony. Danny walked out and got hit with a tiny rock. "Hey!" He shouted at Tucker.

"What are you two doing?" He asked. "Is your god damn buzzer broken or something? We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming." He told Tucker then came back inside. I still had a smile on my face. "I better get going before Tucker kills me."

"Alright." I give him a quick kiss and lead him to the door. "Come over after alright?" I ask him.

"I'll be here." He smiles and walks out the door. I walk out to the balcony and see him greet Tuck. Danny waves as he gets into Tucker's car and I wave back. I watch them drive off before walking back in and falling down on the couch that was still warm from us being there.

In all of my 19 years of life, I don't think I've ever been this happy. I was going to be living with Danny finally. What more could a girl want... other than a purposal but let's take it one step at a time here.

* * *

This story was originaly suppose to fit a poem I wrote but as I went on, it kind of turned a little. I'll give you the poem anyways. I know this was really short and all and a lot of my one-shots are becoming short. I really hate that too. Well I'm working on a D/S chptr story that I hope will be long. (Sry not the sequel to Summer Home. That will come after the one I'm working on)

_He touches my heart when he holds my hand  
__In all the ways possible, he's the perfect man  
__He's right, he's wrong, he's sweet, he's smart  
__He's everything I need, he's everything I got  
__He argues, he jokes, he loves, he hates  
__He's always on time, he's always late__  
He makes mistakes but late at night  
__He'll make it up and hold me tight  
__The best and worst time is when he has to leave  
__He pulls me closer and I listen to him breathe  
__After a moment he'll lean down low  
__And whispers in my ear "I don't want to go."_


End file.
